


Dante's Inferno

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Burgers - Freeform, Drama, F/F, Fighting, Food, Oh, Shakes - Freeform, Soda, fries, i changed my ig name to dante's inferno, let's see, solely bc of this literary genius, super major plot twist supreme 9000, uhhh, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brooke owns a Satanic themed fast food spot and Vanjie helps out with unruly customers every so often.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Tina Burner/Utica Queen, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Kudos: 2





	Dante's Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> bing bang bong sing sang song dingdangdong let's think of a weird ship
> 
> Madame LaQueer x Sasha Velour
> 
> ok yeah imma think of weird ones to put in my next work of art

IT was 11:50 am and Vanjie was driving to work with Brooke, gripping the steering wheel tightly. Brooke was blasting that Drag Race UK song on repeat, and the burger shop was an hour away from home.

"BING, BANG, BONG! SING, SANG, SONG! DINGDANDONG! UK HUN!" Finally, Vanjie had it.

"CHILD YOU BETTER SHUT UP FOE I MAKE YOU SHUT UP." Vanjie unplugged Brooke's phone from the aux and threw it in the backseat.

"We got 10 minutes left, less jus be quiet okay?" Brooke nodded, feelings hurt from being RUDELY yelled at for literally no reason. Once they pulled up, they hopped out and opened the doors to Dante's Inferno, the fast food spot Brooke established when she was 18 and Vanjie had been there through all the greasy patties, half melted cheese, and soggy fries. Brooke made the booths and tables nice as Vanjie turned on the fries and got all the ingredients out for the day when they heard the bell on the door chime.

"Hello, hello, helloooo!" Utica said and she and Tina walked in.

"Hey guys! Utica, post up at the cash register and Tina, get to cookin!" The girls saluted the ugly blonde hoe and went to their positions. Soon after, two of their favorite customers came in.

"Welcome in, Trix and Kat!" Utica cheerfully said and the Russian spies smiled.

"Thank for welcome. We have 2 cheeseboorgoor, 2 frie, 2 big Diet Coke, 2 chocolate shake." Utica nodded and wrote it down and put it on the line and swung it around for Tina and Vanjie to cook.

"That'll be out shortly, have a seat!" The spies nodded and sat down and customers started pouring in. It wasn't until a few hours later, though, that two tough lookin' chicks came in. Oh no, they were none other than Crystal and Gigi! They stalked over to the counter and crossed their buff arms, making Utica tremble with fear.

"H-hi, welcome to Dante's Inferno! W-would you like to try our new Lake of Fire meal?" Utica smiled with fright but Gigi grabbed her throat and pulled her foward.

"I don't want no fuckin' meal, got it? I ain't got beef with you, where is that cunt Brooke?" It was getting for Utica to breathe and she winced, tugging at Gigi's crusty man hands.

"Rat, you little twerp." Crystal said and got out a knife from her boot.

"Ok, ok!" She said, voice raspy and Gigi let her go.

"She's over there. You could've just looked around." As soon as the buff girls turned around, Utica ran into the kitchen.

"Vanjie! Vanjie! Help, Brooke's in trouble?" Vanjie dropped her frying spatula or whatever it's called and looked up.

"Gigi and Crystal are out to get her, you have to-" Before Utica could get in another word, Vanjie pushed her aside with super human strength and ran over to her wife. Crygi had her pinned against the wall and Vanjie stepped in.

"HEY!" The girls startled and turned around but realized it was short cute little Vanjie.

"Get outta here, you don't wanna see this." Brooke looked at Vanjie with pleading eyes and Vanjie clenched her fists. She started swinging, and she beat the absolute shit out of Crystal and Gigi at the sam time! Once they were beat, bruised, bloody messes, Vanjie picked them up and put them in the car and put it into neutral and pushed it off the cliff. That'll teach em! Well, you know.

"Vanjie, my baby, my sweetheart!" Brooke ran over to her lesbian lover and hugged her tightly. Everyone cheered and applauded and Vanjie smiled and rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, it was nuthin." The rest of the shift went by smoothly, seeing as there were no 1950's gang members running around anymore. When it was time to close, everyone went close and Vanjie and Brooke had extra good segs bc Vanjie saved her life after all so Brooke REALLY put out.

Moral of the story: Don't listen to that DRUK song too much because it'll drive you mad.


End file.
